All These Dam Obstacles
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: The battle with the Giants is over and that was the last war Percy thought he'd have to fight. He never imagined that there was another war, a bigger war so close to home. Percico Nircey BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy sighed as he sat by the lake listening to the waves breaking on the shore. He turned when he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey." Nico said.

"Hey." Percy replied turning his vision back to the ocean.

"How are you doing after..." Nico trailed off not quite sure how to bring up Annabeth since she and Percy broke up and she left for Camp Jupiter with pretty much all the others. The only one left from their whole quest with the Giants besides Percy was Nico. Though Jason and Piper did travel back and forth a lot.

"I'm fine." Percy said. "Me and Annabeth...we just couldn't be strong enough for each other anymore ya know?"

"Yeah." Nico said, softly. "I'm really sorry Perce."

"It's fine." Percy said. "I'll get over it...someday."

"Nightmares still as bad as they were?" Nico asked, choosing to change the subject.

"Some nights." Percy said, "Not always. Sometimes...sometimes your there."

"Me?" Nico said, a bit shocked. He hadn't entered Percy's dreams at all lately.

"Yeah. Sometimes the dreams will be worse because the monster will have you and other times they'll be better because..." he blushed, "Because you'll save me."

Nico blushed too. "Really?"

"Yeah." Percy said. "At first I thought you were dream traveling again, but I talked to the son of Hypnos...what is his name?"

"Clovis?" Nico asked.

"Yes! Clovis! I can never remember his name." Percy said shaking his head.

Nico chuckled. "Any way you talked to Clovis..."

"And he said that you hadn't been in traveling in any dreams lately. So then I knew it was me..." Percy said, looking at his hands. "And I didn't want you to leave."

Nico smiled. "You didn't? Really? You wanted me to stay?"

Percy gave him a small smile. "Of course I wanted you to stay. Your my best friend."

Nico felt his heart sink. Of course Percy had meant in that way. Percy wasn't gay. He need to get over him. "You're mine too." he said. The horn sounded for supper and Percy stood up and held out his hand to Nico. "Come on deathboy let's go eat."

"Alright." Nico said letting Percy help him up.

"We're still sitting together at the campfire tonight right?" Percy asked, looking at Nico expectantly.

"Of course." he said, blushing. He sighed as they kept walking. Nico and Percy had been spending so much time together people had started asking if they actually were a couple. Percy would just stutter out a no while his face was on fire, but Nico would always just glare at the person and they'd know. Nico had wanted him for so long. He'd had a crush on Percy since he saved them, but he knew, he knew that Percy would never be his. Even now, because Percy Jackson was as straight as a bean pole. Wasn't he?

 **Hi! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, but I'm an avid reader of both Greek mythology and Percy Jackson. Percico is my OTP! So I figured after writing fanfiction for like 4 years I should probably write some for them. But this is my first one so please leave lots and lots of reviews I love hearing your comments, suggestions, and things you liked or didn't like. Thanks! ~Blackbird**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy snuggled into Nico for some warmth as the sunset and it started to grow cold. Nico noticed and chuckled. "You should've grabbed a sweatshirt like I told you to waterboy."

"I didn't think it'd get this cold." Percy said pouting.

"You've lived in New York your whole life Jackson. It gets cold." Will Solace said, from the other side of Nico. Will and his boyfriend Jake were sitting with Percy and Nico so they wouldn't be sitting alone.

"Shut up Solace." Percy muttered, shivering a little. He snuggled closer to Nico, who blushed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Percy.

"I heard that there's a small quest starting tonight." Jake said, to change the subject.

"Another quest so soon?" Percy asked.

"Apparently one of the pegasi from the stable got lost in the woods and Chiron is going to send a small quest of people to find it." Will said, making air quotes around the word quest.

Percy laughed. "Oh so it's not a real quest."

"Not really." Jake said.

"Well then I feel much better." Nico said, with a sigh.

"Me too." Percy said, "Me too."

"Heros!" Chiron called from the front. "As most of you have heard we lost a pegasi in the woods today. We need some of you to go and get it out. Mr. Jackson, Mr. DiAngelo, I want you two to head up this...endeavor."

"What?!" Percy said, his face going red in anger. "Why do I always have to be involved in a quest? And this isn't even a quest!"

"Mr. Jackson, I just thought you might want to since it's your horse." Chiron said, giving Percy a look.

"What? Blackjack!" Percy said, in shock.

"Yes." Chiron said, "And I believe Mr. Solace will accompany you. Since he works in the stables after all."

"Of course." Will said. He turned to Jake and gave a peck on the cheek and said good night before following Nico and Percy into the woods. "So how should we do this?"

"I think we should all split up." Percy said. "Each take a different direction. Nothing too dangerous is out here at night."

"True." Will said. "I'll take the right side. Percy you take left Nico go down the middle."

Percy chuckled. "Wow. I really am leading this quest."

Will chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's okay Solace. I didn't really want to anyway." Percy said, smiling. "Let's go." They split up and started walking through the woods, though Nico stayed towards Percy's side just in case the raven haired boy needed help.

Percy was making his way through the woods listening for Blackjack's thoughts, but with no luck. He heard a noise off to his left, and ran into something. He yelped and turned, drawing Riptide only to find Nico.

"Neeks!" he squealed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." Nico said, smiling. "You're really jumpy though."

"I just heard something over there." He pointed to the left. A pair of glowing eyes appeared and Nico gripped his sword tighter. "Percy get behind me."

"What? Nico..." Percy asked worriedly. A woman came out of the woods and toward them.

"What do you want Ate?" Nico asked harshly.

The woman gave a harsh, brittle laugh. "Is that any way to talk to a goddess son of Hades?"

"You were thrown off Mount Olympus." Nico said, keeping his Stygian sword out and pointed at the goddess.

"Nico who is she?" Percy whispered.

Ate laughed again. "Foolish child. I am Ate, goddess of mischief and ruin."

"Oh." Percy said, paling. "That's not good."

She laughed again. "Oh Perseus Jackson. You really are as dumb as your father." She shook her head. "I've been waiting to meet you for a long time. And cause a little mischief for you."

"Wh...what?" Percy stuttered.

"And now was the perfect time to do it." She said. "You see I took your little pegasus. And you can have him back...when you and the death prince over here...admit how you really feel about each other."

"What?" Nico asked "Percy and I are just friends."

"Did I mention your little pony will die?" Ate said. Percy's eyes went wide. "Oops." Ate giggled. "Tick-tock, tick-tock."

"I love you." Percy blurted out.

"Wh...what?" Nico said, staring at Percy like he'd grown a second head or something.

"I love you." Percy said. "Nico...over these past few months...I've fallen _in_ love with you. And I hope...I hope you still like me too."

"Percy..." Nico said. He couldn't find the words to speak what he was feeling so he just grabbed the older boy and kissed him. Percy kissed back pulling him close when they pulled apart Blackjack was standing where Ate had been.

"So are we boyfriends now?" Percy asked breathlessly.

"We are whatever you want to be." Nico said, gazing at him lovingly.

"Boyfriends." Percy said smiling. He snuggled into Nico for a minute then turned to Blackjack. "Hey buddy you okay?"

" _If you consider just having been dangling over lava fine._ " Blackjack whined.

"Well I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, but can you please fly and find Will? Nico and I will walk back to camp."

Blackjack snorted. " _Yeah you and death boy walk_ " Percy glared at Blackjack who promptly flew away and Percy and Nico started walking back to camp.

"Are we gonna tell people?" Nico asked.

"I want to." Percy said. "Do you want to?"

"More than anything." Nico said. "I finally can tell the world that your mine." Percy blushed and rested his head on Nico's shoulder as they walked back toward the cabins.

 **Oh if you guys are interested I will write one-shots for Percy Jackson, just send me characters and a plot. There are very few pairings I won't at least try. But be forewarned that I might not be able to update to regularly. I will try my best though :) ~Blackbird**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy woke up and smiled when he saw Nico lying next to him, with the cutest bedhead Percy had ever seen. He cooed and smiled looking at his sleeping boyfriend. Nico opened his eyes sleepily. "Morning." he said sleepily.

"Good morning." Percy said, his green eyes sparkling.

"Should we go out together? I can always shadow travel..." Nico said worriedly.

"Neeks, I want to go out with you. I'm proud of you. I don't want to hide us." Percy said.

"Are you sure?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Percy said.

"And we can go visit Camp Jupiter later to see everyone else."

"Yeah." Percy said, smiling. "See it's all okay."

"Yep." Nico said.

"Now stop being nervous and go back to being my confident deathboy." Percy said.

"So be myself?" Nico said, with a smirk getting out of bed.

"Exactly." Percy said.

"My little mermaid." Nico said, holding his hand out to Percy. Percy took it with a blush and they walked out the door to head for breakfast.

When they got there everyone immediately started whispering about the two of them. Percy hid slightly behind Nico, who just smiled and walked with Percy to take their seats in the dining pavalion.

"Well now I see why you two ditched me with the pegasus last night." Will said sitting down across from them with Jake. "You two finally got together."

"Yeah." Percy said blushing.

"Was it absolutely romantic?" Jake asked.

"It was forced by a goddess." Nico said. "Who I now swear was working with Aphrodite."

"That would make sense." Percy murmured.

"What goddess was it?" Will asked.

"Ate. The goddess of mischief." Nico said. "She's one of Nemesis' sisters."

"Ah daughters of Eris are always unpredictable."

"Especially Ate since Zeus threw her off Olympus." Nico said.

"Campers!" Chiron said. "Let's congratulate Mr. Jackson, Mr. Solace, and Mr. Diangelo on their rescue of the pegasus Blackjack last night." The campers clapped and cheered, causing Percy too look down at the table with interest while Will smiled and Nico nodded cordially. "And another announcement..." The sky rumbled, and rain started pouring onto the camp. Everyone looked on in silence.

"Nico..." Percy said looking at him nervously. The last time it rained like this in camp it was because Zeus was angry.

"I know." he murmured. A lightning bolt landed right in front of them. Percy squealed and jumped into Nico's lap to avoid getting his toes hit. The campers all gasped.

"Percy, Mr. DiAngelo, I need to see you in the Big House. Now!" Chiron said, heading toward the house. "All campers back to your cabins!" Everyone started to get up, talking amongst themselves.

"Good luck." Will said as he and Jake left.

Percy and Nico went quickly to the Big House where Chiron was waiting for them. He took them to the living room and they all sat down.

"Chiron what is going on?" Percy asked.

"Percy am I right in assuming you and Nico have...gotten together?"

"Y...yes." Percy said blushing.

Chiron sighed. "I guess it's time you learn the rest of what is to come."

"Chiron?" Nico asked worriedly.

"Long before even the Titans existed there were the priomordials." Chiron began. "There were four of them. Long forgotten by time. Eros, Khaos, Gaia, and Tartarus."

"But I thought Eros was the son..."

"That is the second Eros." Chiron said. "And even he is not excepted by all Greeks. Most just think of his Roman form of Cupid."

Nico scowled. "God of love my ass."

Chiron chuckled. "The first Eros. Was the god of procreation. Of sex, and all things of that nature. Before the gods took power Eros...made two souls. Souls that were bound to each other for eternity. And he sent them into the cosmos. They would remain their for many years. Until they found two heros worthy to carry them. And that has happened."

"You mean..." Percy said in shock.

"Yes." Chiron said. "You and Nico are the two souls. As old as time and connected forever. You are immortal now that you are together. And you are stronger than all the gods. Than all the titans. You two together, can overcome anything."

"So Zeus is trying to destroy us." Nico said.

"Zeus is proud. He doesn't want to lose his throne." Chiron said.

"So what do we do?" Percy asked.

"He can't kill you. Unless he can separate you." Chiron said. "No matter what you two must stay together. Percy, Nico, this will be your greatest quest yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why us?" Percy asked.

"No one knows why the souls chose you Percy." Chiron said.

"So what do we do?" Nico asked. "Live our whole lives in fear? Hide out from Zeus?"

"No, I'm afraid your task is much more difficult." Chiron said. "You must convince the gods and goddesses that you two will be as good or a better leader than Zeus. You must persuade them to your side and make them swear on the river Styx they will fight with you. Some will be easy to persuade and your fathers will readily agree, not wanting to lose you. However some of the minor gods will be a problem as will Hera."

Percy groaned. "We have to deal with her again."

"Percy the queen of the Olympus is one of the most crucial allies. Without her being willing to fight with you, to abdicate her throne, you will stand a bigger fight than I think either of you could handle, even together. You obviously have the support of Camp Half-blood, and I'm sure Camp Jupiter as well, but you must go there first, to make sure, and to gather your friends. You'll be needing their help."

"Can Will and Jake come too?" Nico asked.

"Of course." Chiron said, "Take Blackjack too in case you need to get a message back to me quickly. But, don't ride him. I can't imagine how badly he'd hurt you two if you were in the sky. Or anyone on your quest."

"Why wouldn't he hurt Blackjack?" Percy asked, worriedly.

"Zeus created pegasi." Chiron explained. "He wouldn't kill his own creation."

"Percy! Nico!" a familiar voice called through the storm outside.

Percy ran to the door and threw it open just in time for the son of Jupiter to stumble in with his girlfriend. "Jason!" Percy said, hugging him.

"Perce why is my dad trying to kill you two?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You and Nico got together." Piper said. Both the boys blushed darkly.

"Finally!" Jason said, smiling. His face went back to serious. "Now why are you wanted dead?"

"Nico and I are kind of immortal now." Percy said.

"Kind of?" Piper asked.

"Look, we need to get to Camp Jupiter." Nico said. "I don't know about Percy, but I really only want to explain this once."

Percy nodded. "Let's just get back there."

"Okay." Jason said.

"Piper, can you tell Will and Jake to meet us there with Blackjack?" Percy asked.

"Of course Perce." Piper said smiling.

"We brought Tempest." Jason said, "But I assume you two are shadow traveling."

"Yeah, it's not safe for us in the air right now." Percy said.

"See you there." Nico said. He grabbed Percy's hand, making Percy turn a pink shade, and they melted into the shadows.

When they emerged they were at Camp Jupiter. Nico had had them travel right to their friends, which was how they found themselves at the cafe, with Frank, Hazel, Leo, Annabeth, and Reyna. It was a bit awkward though, since they appeared to have crashed a double date.

"Percy! Nico!" Annabeth said, shocked, quickly dopping Reyna's hand, not that Percy didn't notice.

"You know you can hold your girlfriend's hand wise girl. I don't mind." Percy said.

Annabeth blushed. "Reyna and I...How could you tell?"

"Because you and Reyna look at each other like Neeks and I." Percy said, blushing.

"You two got together!" Annabeth said. "Finally! I was hoping this would happen. It's part of the reason I left. I wanted you to realize..."

"Annabeth." he said giggling. "Calm down."

"You are getting a bit too excited." Reyna agreed.

Annabeth blushed. "Sorry. I just...yeah...So why are you two here?"

"And does it have to do with why Jason left so quickly?" Leo asked.

"Yes actually." Percy said, "But we told Piper and Jason we'd wait for them and Will and Jake."

"Are we going on another quest?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"Yes." Percy said with a sigh, "But only if you want to. This is an optional quest."

"And optional quest?" Leo asked. "I didn't think quests worked like that."

"They don't." Annabeth said, "At least not normally."

"When have our lives ever been normal?" Percy asked.

"True." Annabeth murmured.

"Would you two like to sit down until they get here?" Hazel asked. "We can pull up some more chairs."

"Actually, can we go somewhere more private...all of us go..." Nico said.

Hazel frowned and looked worriedly at her brother. "Nico..."

"We'll explain everything. I promise." Nico said, hugging her.

She hugged him back and then went back to her boyfriends. "It's okay Haz." Frank murmured rubbing her back.

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "It's gonna be okay."

Hazel smiled and hugged the two boys tightly. "I love you two."

"We love you too." They murmured. They all went back to Hazel, Frank, and Leo's house. It was the biggest out of all the friends, so it would work well for the meeting.

An hour or two later (Percy lost track), Jason, Piper, Will, and Jake arrived at the house. Once greetings and hugs were given by all everyone turned to Nico and Percy.

"Okay, now what's going on with you two?" Annabeth asked.

"Well...Percy and I are immortal now." Nico started. "Because our souls were crafted by a primordial."

Annabeth and Piper gasped while the others looked confused. "What's a primordial?" Jason asked.

"They came before the titans." Piper said.

"They were the very beginning." Annabeth said. "Ancient beings as old as time itself."

"I thought Kronos was the titan of time." Leo said. Everybody looked at him weirdly. "What I read too on occasion."

"He is, but before there was a time, like an established time, the primordials existed." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, well, it turns out the primordial Eros made two souls that were to be connected forever." Percy said, "And Nico and I are those souls."

"So why does my father want to kill you?" Jason asked, still confused.

"Jason, primordials are older and stronger than the gods and the titans. Percy and Nico...they could over throw Zeus himself."

"Woah." Jason said.

"And that's exactly what we have to do." Percy said. "We have to convince the gods and goddesses to fight with us against Zeus, that's our quest."

"Your kidding right?" Will asked. "It's a suicide mission!"

"Be that as it may," Percy said. "We have to try. I understand if any of you don't want to join, but we have to get an oath that Camp Jupiter is on our side."

Everyone looked at Reyna. "Rome will fight with you Percy Jackson."

He nodded. "Thank you Reyna."

"Percy..." Jason said, looking at him and Nico sadly.

"Jason, I understand how difficult this is for you." Percy said. "And I understand if you can't do it."

"I want to..." he said, "But my dad..."

"I know." Percy said, "Take some time and think about it."

Jason nodded. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"Well I'm going on the quest with you." Will said. "You'll need someone to patch you two idiots up when you get in trouble saving each other."

"Well I'm coming too." Jake said.

Percy nodded. "Thank you."

"We're coming too." Frank said.

"Definitely." Hazel said.

"Another road trip!" Leo said, fist pumping. Everyone laughed, causing the mood to lift at Leo's silliness.

"We're coming too." Annabeth said. "Your still my best friend Percy, you can't drive me away."

"Glad to here it wisegirl." Percy said, smiling.

Everyone looked to Piper for her decision. "Um..." she said.

"Do you want to wait for Jason?" Percy asked, gently.

"N..no." she said, shaking her head. "I know Jason will do what he thinks is right, but I need to too, and he'll respect that. I choose to go on the quest with you two."

Percy smiled. "Thank you. All of you."

"Of course Percy." Annabeth said. They all hugged Percy and Nico in a group hug. After that they spent a while just talking and enjoying each other's company. When everyone finally started heading home it was decided that Percy and Nico would stay with Frank, Hazel, and Leo. Which was totally okay with Percy and Leo. They had decided to play video games all night, which made Nico roll his eyes. He slept on a bean bag in the room so he was still with Percy even if they weren't doing anything. After a while Leo crashed and fell asleep on the couch and Percy carefully got up. He went to Nico and shook his shoulder lightly. "Neeks."

Nico stirred slightly. "Percy?"

"Hey deathboy. It's time to go to bed." Percy said softly

"Already sleeping." Nico murmured.

"Come on let's go sleep in bed." Percy said helping him up carefully. They went to the guest room and fell into bed, completely exhausted.

"Night Perce." Nico said pulling him close.

"Night." Percy said, falling asleep even as the word left his mouth.

 **I hope you liked the chapter please be sure and review. Any little review is welcomed. ~Blackbird**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day everyone gathered together to start talking about strategy and how to find the gods and goddesses. Jason still hadn't come back and everyone was starting to get a little worried, especially Piper. She knew Jason would do the right thing though. She just knew it.

"Okay so where should we go first?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I thought if we started with the minor gods and goddesses we could work our way up to the Olympians?" Percy said.

"But our fathers need to be told first, of course." Nico said.

"Right." Percy said nodding. "Just in case Zeus gets to them with something."

"True." Annabeth said. "There's any number of things Zeus could use against them."

"There are so many minor gods though." Reyna said. "Both Greek and Roman. And Zeus will definitely pull from both sides."

"True." Percy said. "We need a list. And we need to split up. We'll cover more ground that way and hopefully lose less supporters to Zeus."

Annabeth nodded. "I can get a list."

Percy turned to Leo. "Can your toolbox make paper that when one name is crossed out it's crossed out on the other copies of the list?"

"I'm sure it can." Leo said.

"Then we won't visit the same people over and over." he said.

There was a knock at the door. Percy went and opened it and was shocked by what he saw. "Tyson! Ella! Jason!"

"Brother!" Tyson said.

"I brought a couple more recruits." Jason said with a smiled.

Percy smiled. "I knew you'd come around."

"Of course. I wouldn't let my friends down. No matter what my dad wants." Jason said. Percy hugged him quickly before welcoming them all inside.

"Jason brought more friends." he said, with a smile. He hugged Tyson. "Hey buddy."

"Brother in trouble?" Tyson asked.

Percy chuckled. "When am I not?"

"Percy and Nico." Ella said. "Percico. Got together two nights ago. Souls of Eros."

"Ella?" Percy asked. "Ella was that part of a book you read?"

"Oh yes." she said.

"Book of Primordials. Page 82."

"The Book of Primordials?" Percy asked. "What happened to it?"

"Burned. Burned by Zeus." she said. "Made into torch for Prometheus."

"That bastard." Nico muttered.

"Well, apparently Zeus has known about this forever. So he's way ahead of us here." Percy said. "Let's get started. Stick to the ground. Find the minor gods and we'll be okay." They nodded. "We'll meet up at Camp Half-blood before heading to Olympus."

"Me and Pipes will take the wind gods." Jason said, "Since, you know they're the closest to father."

"Alright." Percy said.

"I'll have the list done in about an hour." Annabeth said.

"The paper also just copies what's written on the original." Leo said. "So they'll all say the same thing without Annabeth having to write it so many times."

"Alright." Percy said. "In an hour. We head out." They all started packing for their new quest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who do we have my love?" Reyna asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and resting her head on her shoulder.

Annabeth sighed. "We have Apate."

"Wait...isn't she the goddess of deceit?"

"Yes." she sighed. "We have to be very careful."

"Agreed." Reyna said. "Where is she at?"

"Las Vegas." Annabeth said.

"Sin City." Reyna said. "Ready to go?"

"Always." Annabeth said, they headed out of the city, out of the camp, and to the bus stop.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Are you ready to go face the wind spirits again?" Piper asked as she adjusted the bag on Tempest's back.

"Well it should be easier with out the fire bug." Jason said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Only Frank and Hazel can call me that!" Leo called from a near by stable.

"Whatever you say!" Jason said, then added softly. "Firebug." Piper giggled and Jason winked at her, smiling.

"Hopefully Khione won't be back yet." Piper said scowling as she remembered the ice princess.

"Don't worry." Jason said. "Khione doesn't hold a thing to you."

Piper blushed. "Jason."

"What? It's true." Jason said pecking her lips. He climbed on Tempest's back and helped Piper up. "Let's go."

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Why did we get stuck with a hard one?" Leo whined as he looked at the list.

"Because there's three of us." Frank said.

Leo pouted. "But nobody else has to sneak into Olympus."

"Not yet." Frank corrected.

"Hush both of you." Hazel said. "Finding and convincing Bia is going to be hard enough. She's a goddess of force after all. We'll have to be on our best behavior and ready for anything."

"Well if worst comes to worst I can just torch the place." Leo said.

"Annabeth spent hours remaking Olympus." Hazel said frowning. "You will not ruin it again fire bug."

Leo pouted. "Fine."

Hazel smiled and pecked his lips. "Good. Let's go. We've got to get to New York. Fast."

Frank groaned. "Not the horse." Arion appeared, seemingly out of nowhere

"Time to go Arion." Hazel said, patting the horse fondly. "Take Leo first please." The horse glared, but let Leo get on and he disappeared.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Who do we have Perce?" Nico asked, holding his boyfriend's hand as they walked toward the edge of Camp Jupiter.

"Deimos." Percy said with a sigh.

"Oh boy." Nico said with a sigh. "Ares and his children won't be easily sold on us will they?"

"Definitely not." he said "I mean I fought their dad and won...kinda back on my first quest and then the chariot...yeah Clarisse is about the only child of Ares that likes me."

"And that took her a long time." Nico pointed out.

"Yeah." Percy said "I would ask her about this, but she and Chris are so happy here and I just...don't have the heart to upset them. She deserves to be happy."

"Despite trying to dunk your head in a toilet." Nico added.

Percy chuckled. "Yes."

"You're a good guy Perce." Nico said smiling at him lovingly.

Pecy blushed. "Shut up Neeks."

"Make me." Nico said with a smirk. Percy glared at him. Nico laughed. "Come on grumpy." They went out of the door of the camp and into the hills. Nico glanced around to make sure no one could see them and they melted into a nearby shadow.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"They're what?!" Zeus fumed, thunder rumbling across the sky causing the messenger to shake slightly. "They can't win this war! Percy Jackson needs to finally taste defeat...even if it's at the hands of those he loves the most..."

 **Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long to get up! I had finals and a work and I was stuck for a bit because I couldn't remember what exactly happened between Percy and the sons of Ares and I couldn't get my hands on a copy of the story and I was like freaking out. Sooo if it isn't quite right that's why. Updates will be much faster now. Love you guys! ~Blackbird**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So what do you know about Deimos?" Nico asked as they neared the place the god was said to live.

"Not much." Percy said with a sigh. "He's the god of terror so I don't expect anything warm or fuzzy."

"Great." Nico said. "Terror. Just what I need more of in my life at the moment."

Percy squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay Neeks. Really. I promise."

Nico gave him a little smile. "You always say things like that Perce. You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Well we're together so he can't kill us." Percy said.

"Yes, but hurting is not out of the question."

"That's true." Percy murmured.

"Let's get this over with." Nico said. "I don't like the looks of this house." The house before them was surrounded by gray clouds and looked like a classic haunted house. It was big and the wood was gray and rotting. The windows were broken or cracked and the porch sagged the minute they touched it.

"Well I'm sure the girl scouts love this house." Percy said. He had Riptide out and at the ready and Nico had his sword out as well. The wind whistled through the living room that they walked in on.

"Do you see anything?" Percy whispered.

"No." Nico said trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Suddenly the door slammed behind them, causing Percy to squeal and Nico to jump. "What the hades was that?" Percy asked shakily.

"I think it's Deimos messing with us." Nico said.

"Well it's working." Percy said.

"Percy nothing here is going to hurt us. Except that crazy god. And he won't hurt us till he sees us." Nico said soothingly. "It's alright sweetheart."

"Okay." Percy whispered. They continued up the stairs. "Deimos!" Percy called, making his voice sound stronger than he actually felt. Nico gave his hand a squeeze and they shared a small smile.

"Percy Jackson." the man said appearing in front of him. "Well, well, well. Should've known you'd show up sooner rather than later."

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. "We're here to talk. Nothing else."

"I know why your here." Deimos said chuckling. "And I've already had a talk with Zeus. And well...I'm not on your side."

"Should've been expecting that." Percy said, "Like father, like son. Always choosing the losing side."

"You best shut your mouth Jackson!" Deimos said, stalking toward them. "You don't know all the tricks Zeus has up his sleeve. This is one war you won't win."

"I'll never give up!" Percy said.

"Oh we all know little hero." Deimos said starting to fade back to air. "That's why I won't kill you...yet."

"Damn it." Percy said as the god disappeared entirely.

"It's okay." Nick said, rubbing Percy's back. It was so foreign to be the one comforting the handsome, young hero, but it felt like Nico had been doing it for eternity. Which, apparently their souls had been. "We can't get everyone on our side or it wouldn't be a war."

"I know, just...what if everyone is on Zeus' side already? I mean he's the fucking king of the gods." Percy said. "What if Deimos is right? What if this is the one war we just can't win?"

"Percy, no matter how the odds are stacked against you, you always pull through. You win no matter what because you always stay true to yourself and the people you love."

Percy blushed and hugged Nico. "You always know what to say."

"I try." Nico said with a shrug.

"Let's get out of here." Percy said. "Before Deimos sends some sort of trap." He walked back down the stairs. Nico followed sadly after. He knew that Deimos wouldn't send anything after them. He'd already done something much worse. He'd planted a seed of doubt in the Sea Prince's head. And that was worse than any monster Nico could think of.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So who exactly is Apate again?" Reyna asked as they neared Las Vegas.

"Apate is the goddess of deceit." Annabeth said. "Her parents are Nyx and Erebos. She was in Pandora's box."

"Oh right. That's the box with all the evil spirits right?"

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "She has a lot of siblings. All as horrible as she is."

"Wow." Reyna said. "Then this should be fun."

"Yeah." Annabeth said. She looked around as their bus rolled into Las Vegas. She sighed remembering the last time she was here. That first quest with Percy and Grover. It seemed like a life time ago. They were so young. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

"Everything okay?" Reyna asked taking Annabeth's hand.

"Lots of old memories." she said softly.

"I'm sorry." Reyna said rubbing her hand soothingly. Annabeth gave her a small smile and rested her head on Reyna's shoulder. A few minutes later the bus rumbled to a stop and everyone got off. Annabeth took a minute to stretch after sitting in that seat for so long. Reyna stretched too. "Where should we start looking?"

"Well..." she looked around. "If I was the goddess of deceit where would I be?" She scanned the busy streets looking at all the restaurants and casinos. None of them really stood out to her though...Until her eyes came to rest on one very familiar hotel and casino. "There." she said pointing.

Reyna looked where Annabeth was pointing. "The Lotus Hotel and Casino? Isn't that..."

"Think about it." Annabeth said. "It's a house of deceit. It's all lies and trickery...utter deceit."

"It does make sense." Reyna agreed slowly.

"Now we just have to get in there and find where she is without falling under the spell of the place."

"How do we do that?" Reyna asked.

"Well the last time it was because Percy started to notice things were off and he pulled us out." Annabeth said. "So I say...we go in there, and keep telling ourselves why were there, what year it is, and don't talk to anyone. Especially not the hotel staff."

"Okay. And what about when we find Apate?"

"We talk to her, try to convince her to see things our way. And if that doesn't work...we'll have to make a run for it like we did last time."

"Sounds good to me." Reyna said. "And how can we trust deceit?"

"We can't, but no god or goddess can break an oath on the river Styx." Annabeth said. "So if she makes it on that she's bound to it."

"Okay. Let's do this." Reyna said. They walked into the hotel. Annabeth was shocked to find that it hadn't really changed.

"Hello and welcome to the..." A man started to say.

"Shut it." Annabeth said glaring at the man. He blinked, surprised and then walked away. Annabeth and Reyna made a beeline for the elevators. "The top floor is probably where Apate is."

"Makes sense." Reyna said with a nod. The elevator doors closed and Annabeth hit the button for the top floor. The elevator started rising and Annabeth sighed. "This quest is going to be hard."

"I know." Reyna said. "Getting the gods to battle against Zeus will be hard, and I'm sure some of them will side with him.

"Most likely." Annabeth said. "Hera is a real wild card. So is Ares."

"Mars and Juno are both very loyal to Zeus, but are loyal to their other family as well. Plus Percy is one of the seven."

"Exactly, but he did fight Ares when he was being controlled by Kronos. I don't know how deep that grudge goes."

"True." Reyna said with a sigh. The elevator dinged and the girls stepped into a beautiful pent house. The room was completely done in dark blues, greens, and black with a splash of red to give it some bright color. And sitting at the piano in the corner was a brunette woman. She turned when she heard the elevator doors closing. "Ah ladies I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Annabeth asked, curious as to how Apate would've known they were coming.

"Yes. My mother has informed me of your little plans." Apate said. "And..."

"Why should we believe you?" Reyna asked.

Apate rolled her eyes. "Just because I am deceit doesn't mean all I can say is deceit stupid daughter of Bellona."

"Hey! Don't call my girlfriend stupid!" Annabeth said glaring at the goddess.

"You are very brave even after Tartarus." Apate said looking at Annabeth evenly. "It is curious how you never tell your girlfriend about your nightmares. Never let her comfort you."

"You still have nightmares? But you told me..." Reyna said looking hurt, "You told me you hadn't had anymore recently."

"I didn't want to bother you." Annabeth murmured.

"For this quest girls, you need to trust each other with everything. No deceit. Let that be a lesson." Apate said. The elevator dinged and two men came out wearing the Lotus uniform. "Escort them out." she said and the men grabbed the girl's arms, leading them toward the elevator. "Oh, and girls...I swear of the river Styx I will fight with Percy Jackson and Nico DiAngelo."

"Well that was something." Annabeth said, dusting off her clothes as they stood, once again outside the hotel.

"Yes." Reyna said briskly. "It was." She started to walk down the boardwalk.

"Reyna!" Annabeth said chasing after her. "Reyna wait please!"

"Why?" Reyna asked, turning to Annabeth, tears shining in her eyes. Tears was not a thing seen often from the daughter of Bellona, not even by Annabeth, and she realized how truly hurt Reyna was by her little white lie.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the nightmares." Annabeth said, "I just...didn't want to burden you with all of my problems. I know you care, and you want to help, but sometimes my head gets the better of me and just says you don't need to know, because it'll save you from the pain I live with in my head."

"But I want to share your pain." Reyna said, "That's what I'm here for. To share everything with. To be strong when you feel scared or weak, to be a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on, whatever you need Annabeth. That's why I'm here."

"I know." Annabeth whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

Reyna hugged her, holding her close. "It's okay." Annabeth hid her face in the crook of Reyna's neck. "Don't never let me go."

"Never." Reyna agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I can't believe we're doing this." Frank grumbled as they moved silently and swiftly through the columns in Olympus. "How much further to Bia's palace?"

"Well, it's more of a villa." Hazel said, "But it's not far. It's just right there." she pointed to a little earthen villa near the grand palace.

"Wow, talk about under appreciated." Leo said.

"Many of the minor gods are very under appreciated." Hazel agreed. "That's why they're more likely to help."

"It makes sense, but man I wish we weren't sneaking through Olympus." Frank said, looking around nervously.

"Just don't think about it." Hazel said touching his hand softly. Frank gave her a small smile.

"Guys, there's a clearing now. We can go." Leo said. They all ran across the field and to Bia's house. Hazel knocked on the door. "Come in." the voice called, and the three walked in warily. "Welcome." Bia said. To saw Hazel was shocked at Bia would be the understatement of the year. The girl had wavy black hair and was sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. "Welcome young demigods. I know why you have come." she said in a mellow voice that would've belonged well in the 1960's. "You're here to see if I will side with you and Percy Jackson."

"Yes." Hazel said, waiting to see what would happen next. Her hand was on her gladius, waiting for guards to appear.

"Well, then I swear on the river Styx to fight with Percy Jackson." she said. "He has a lovely life force. Especially when he's with his cute little boyfriend. They'll make good leaders. Plus I'm tired. I don't want to be the force of life anymore."

"Wow. So you're agreeing just like that?" Frank asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Okay..." He said, shocked.

"I'll send any updates I receive to Chiron. And when Zeus finds out, about this I will wait there for the final battle."

"You do know what an oath on the river Styx means." Hazel said. "...Right?"

Bia laughed, "Of course silly my mother is the goddess Styx."

"Oh." Hazel said, blinking. She hadn't known that. "Well...um...thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome young half-bloods, but be warned Zeus is searching for all of you even as we speak. He will not make this easy."

"We know." Frank said with a grimace.

"Now, I shall call my servants to guide you safely out of Olympus." she said. Suddenly invisible forces pushed them out of the hut and around columns and corridors as they headed toward the exit.

"We're being shown out Star Wars style!" Leo commented.

Frank sighed and laughed shakily, "Only you would make a comment like that Leo."

Leo smiled, "I know, that's why you love me."

Frank smiled. "Of course I do fire bug. We both do."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are we almost done Nico?" Percy asked as they left Oizys' house on Olympus, barely escaping as Zeus returned from his own recruiting mission.

"Almost." he said with a nod. "We're regrouping at Camp Half-blood to find out what to do."

"We can sleep in our own bed again." Percy said longingly.

Nico laughed. "Of course that's what you immediately think of mio coure."

Percy blushed. "What did you just call me?"

"Mio coure. It means my heart." he said, kissing Percy's hand as they slipped into a nearby shadow. They reached camp in record time and found it overflowing with gods and goddesses who had agreed to help. None of the major gods or goddesses were there except for Poseidon and Hades, who would always stand by their sons.

"Wow." Percy said his eyes going wide. He couldn't believe how many people were here.

"We're all here to discuss the strategy for talking to the major gods and goddesses." Annabeth said

"We could use Iris messaging." Grover said.

"But we don't have enough drachmas." Percy said worriedly.

"Well we can give you drachmas." Poseidon said.

"Dad I can't ask you to do that for me." Percy said.

"You're not asking. I'm telling you." Poseidon said.

Hades chuckled. "I'll throw in some as well." They both pulled out a huge bag of drachmas and gave them to the two boys.

"Geez, these are heavy." Nico said. Everyone laughed.

"We can use the pool in my cabin." Percy said. "We'll see you all at dinnertime." They walked into Percy's cabin and shut the door.

"We have to call the gods, but before we do..." Percy kissed Nico deeply, Nico responding to the kiss. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too." Nico said breathlessly, and with that they sat down to call the gods.

 **Hey guys I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get something up because you all have been waiting so patiently. I love each and everyone of you *blows kisses* I've been SUPER busy lately, and have had basically no time to write, but I should be writing more starting in August. I love you all! ~Jet**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy and Nico found out that calling the gods was a lot harder than they thought. Ares wouldn't accept the call at all, and Aphrodite put them on hold because Adonis called to chat about how things were in the Underworld. So by the time they finished the calls everyone had gone to bed. Including their fathers and stepmothers.

"I guess we should go to bed too then," Percy said with a yawn.

"Sounds good," Nico said curling up in Percy's bed.

Percy laughed. "Who said you're staying here?"

Nico pouted. "But I wanna cuddle."

Percy cooed. "Oh well...I guess we can cuddle." He smiled and crawled into bed with Nico.

"Goodnight my love," Nico whispered.

"Night," Percy whispered hiding his face in the crook of Nico's neck and falling instantly asleep.

The next morning, they headed to breakfast. Everyone was waiting to find out how things had gone the night before. "Well?" Poseidon asked as the boys reached the dining pavilion.

Percy yawned still sleepy. "We got them all called."

"And?" Hades said.

"Most of them said they'd help us."

"Good. I've made a special place in the Underworld for anyone who needs to go there." Hades said.

"Dad, are you sure that's a good idea?" Nico asked.

"Of course I am." Hades said.

"Who agreed?" Chiron asked. "That way we can start stratgizing."

"Well, Aphrodite of course agreed once we told her our story, she'd never want to stand in the way of love's destiny and she's been getting bored of mortals anyway, so she'll fight the battle and just fade out." Percy said.

"Apollo said he'd help." Nico said. "He said we reminded him of his past love Hyacinthus. He agreed to help if they could be reunited in the Underworld."

"That can be arranged." Hades said with a nod.

"Artemis of course agreed to help us." Percy said. "Since, I've worked with the hunters before...we're closer than she is to anyone on Olympus. She's prepared to renounce her goddess status, but remain part of the hunters."

"Excellent." Poseidon said.

"I'm sure Ares chose our brother." Hades said.

"Yes, but none of his half-blood children are willing to help. I'm afraid Deimos and Phobos will be part of our opossition." Percy said.

"Hephestaus?" Chiron asked.

"Said he'd help for Leo's sake." Percy said smiling at the little Latino.

"Yes!" he said fist pumping.

"Hermes said he'd help. He's ready to retire and he still is grateful that Percy tried to save Luke before everything happened with the Titans." Nico said. He started rubbing circles gently on Percy's hand as his boyfriend squeezed it at the mention of his used to be mentor.

"Obviously you to will help us. Dionysus was who I was worried about, but he agreed to help. He's done as long as he gets plenty of wine in the Underworld."

Hades snorted. "Of course."

"Be nice." Dionysus said suddenly at Hades' side.

"Demeter couldn't bear to fight against her daughter. She's with us." Percy said.

"And Hera?" Poseidon asked. The room went tense. The queen of Olympus would be the biggest ally or their biggest downfall.

"Hera, was very tricky." Percy said. "We told her our story and she understood our position, but she was very unhappy. She agreed to fight with us, if we promise to not send her and Zeus to Tartarus."

"Which wasn't part of the plan in the first place." Nico said.

"So we have practically everyone." Chiron said.

"Zeus has Ares and his sons. He also has the winds, minus Mellie of course, and he has Bellona on the Roman side of things." Nico said.

"Well that's a tiny army, but strong gods and goddesses." Chiron said.

"But we can still over power them if we play our cards right." Percy said. "I have a plan. Everybody gather round." They all gathered around the table to hear the strategy.

 **Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I kinda hit a writer's block with this story, but said block is now over and thus we have the next chapter of the story. Yay! Please be sure to comment and I love you all! ~Blackbird**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So we're going to storm Olympus? All of them are there right?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Chiron said.

"Make sure you and Nico don't get separated." Poseidon said. Percy nodded. He pulled Anaklusmos out of his pocket. "What ho!"

They left the camp grounds and headed toward Olympus.

When they reached the gates of Olympus they were met by Ares, Deimos, and Phobos. "Well, well Percy Jackson." Ares drawled. "I'll have fun destroying you."

"You won't destroy me. Now. Or ever." Percy said glaring. They all charged at the god and his sons. Chiron stabbed Ares leg making him yell in pain. He hit Chiron in the head with the flat of his sword sending the centaur flying. Percy gasped. Deimos and Phobos whispered in his ear making Percy doubt himself as Ares drew nearer. "Percy don't listen!" Nico said, as Ares slashed his cheek open. They all looked in shock as golden ichor oozed from the cut. Percy was shaken out of his daze. He bashed Ares in the face with his shield and knocked him over Poseidon and Hades finished off Deimos and Phobos and rushed to help there sons finish off their hated nephew. Percy stabbed his sword into Ares' chest watching his the old god dissolved into the ground and to the underworld.

"That's three down and all the winds of earth to go." Percy said with a sigh.

"Actually only the four major winds are left" Hera said appearing before them.

"Really?" Percy said shocked.

"I'm guessing we have you to thank for that." Nico said.

"It's the least I could do." Hera said. They charged on the palace.

"This is it." Percy said to Nico. "The beginning of the end."

 **Hey guys! Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I have so many people following this story. I'd love to hear from some of you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy and Nico ran through the corrdiors of the palace, looking for Zeus. They could hear their friends fighting the winds. They're fathers and the other gods helping as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little nephews." Zeus said from behind them. They whirled around. "You honestly think you can do this?"

"It was foretold by the Oracle of Delphi." Percy said standing his ground.

Zeus laughed. "You think I actually care what that stupid spirit says? It's not going to end this way. I will not end like my father did."

"I think you will." Nico said, gripping his sword tighter. They ran at Zeus, swinging at the same time. They caught his legs sending the gos sprawling on his back. They moved to finish him, but just as they did a green smoke enveloped them. "What?" Nico said.

'It's the spirit of Delphi."

"Percy Jackson..." the smoke hissed.

"Yes spirit of Delphi?" Percy squeaked. "You have fufilled your prophecy. I will finish with this unbeliever."

"Okay..." Percy said. Zeus vanished into smoke and the green spirit of Delphi slowly slithered back into Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"That was weird." Nico said.

"Extremely so." Percy said. The other had destroyed the winds and Olympus was now theirs. "Welcome home your highnesses." Chiron said bowing low to Percy and Nico.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked.

"Well first you need to choose the new gods." Poseidon said.

"The new world." Hades said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Who do you think he's going to chose for what?" Leo asked.

"I don't know..." Piper said. "Really it could be anyone."

"I trust Percy and Nico's judgement. They'll choose the people best for the job." Annabeth said.

"First order of business." Chiron said. "The new god of the sky. He will of course be under you two now, but it's a position that needs to be filled."

"Jason Grace." Percy said, looking Jason. "You will be the god of the sky."

"If you want to" Nico added.

Jason stepped forward. "I'd be honored."

"The new god of the sea?"

"That'd be me." Percy said.

"And the underworld?" Chiron asked, making notes.

"Me." Nico said.

"New god of war." He asked.

"Frank...again if your willing." Percy said.

"I think it's safe to say we're all willing." Frank said laughing.

"Goddess of love?" Chiron asked.

"Piper." Nico said.

"Really?" she said shocked. "Of course."

"Goddess of the harvest?" Chiron asked.

"Well this one is hard because Demeter doesn't have any children." Percy said.

"Um..." Nico said.

"Juniper." Percy said.

"Me!" Juniper said standing next to Grover. "Really?"

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Thank you!" she said smiling widely.

"My wife the goddess." Grover said smiling. Juniper blushed a light green color. He laughed happily.

"Goddess of spring?" Chiron asked, curious to see who they'd choose.

"Hazel, would you be willing to?" Nico asked, looking at his sister.

"Me? Really? You think I could be in charge of spring?" she asked shocked.

"Of course." Nico said smiling. "You'd be fabulous."

"Okay." she said blushing.

"God of blacksmiths?" Chiron asked.

"Leo." Percy said smiling.

"Yes!" Leo said smiling. "We're all still together. Forever!"

"Of course we are firebug." Hazel said kissing him. Frank kissed him too.

"You can make out later." Percy said laughing. They all pulled apart blushing. "Annabeth is taking over for her mother."

"Of course." She said smiling.

"I'll be taking over for Apollo." Rachel said "Right?"

"Yes." Nico said.

"And Thalia will be taking over for Artemis."

"I will!" she said shocked.

"Of course." Percy said smiling.

"And to replace Mr. D?" Grover asked.

"You." Percy said smiling.

"M...me!" Grover said shocked. "Yes!"

Percy laughed. "I think that's everyone...Chiron you will of course still be in charge of Camp Half-Blood. And Reyna is still preator in New Rome."

"Of course your highness." Reyna said teasingly.

Percy blushed. "This whole thing is finally over."

"Yes. We should all sleep." Nico said with a sigh. They all nodded and retired to their rooms for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Percy was awakened by the feeling of lips on his neck. He moaned softly and smiled. He blinked sleepily and rolled over to face his lover. "Good morning gorgeous." Nico said tucking a strand of Percy's hair behind his ear.

"Morning." Percy murmured with a blush. Nico kissed him sweetly on the lips. Percy matched his passion as the kiss progressed.

"I love you." Nico said breaking the kiss for air. He kissed down Percy's neck, making the green eyed boy's eyes roll back into his head, and a moan come past his lips. Nico's hands found their way under Percy's shirt, touching as much skin as he could. Percy moaned and fell back against the pillows. Nico moved till he was on top of Percy, tugging his shirt off and kissing down his chest. He toyed with Percy's nipples as his nails trailed down Percy's torso. Percy shivered in pleasure. "Neeks please." he begged breathlessly. "More."

Nico smiled like a cat that got the cream. "Gladly." He slowly tugged Percy's boxers off and took his dick in his mouth. He sucked softly, increasing his speed as the boy got harder. Percy moaned. "Want you in me. Please."

Nico pulled off. "Are you sure?" Percy nodded blushing. Nico got out a condom and some lube. He squirted some lube on his fingers and slowly pushed one finger into Percy. Percy moaned. He gripped the sheets of the bed like he thought they were the only thing keeping him here. Nico added a second finger and started scissoring them a little. He watched Percy carefully not wanting him to be uncomfortable for even a second. After a bit her added a third. Percy moaned, practically panting in pleasure by this point. "So...good..." Nico pulled out and rolled on the condom. He used a bit more lube and slowly pushed into Percy. "Oh my gods...oh my gods..." Percy panted, sweat starting to form on his forehead and chest. His dick now pointing straight back onto his own chest it was so hard. Nico moaned. "Gods baby your so hot."

He moaned. "Don't move yet please."

"I won't." Nico said waiting for Percy to give the okay. He focused on rubbing his dick slowly so that Percy was getting some stimulation up there too.

"You can move." he whispered. Nico started slowly thrusting in and out of Percy. Slowly, he gained more speed until the whole bed was moving, banging against the wall. Their sounds of pleasure could be heard from the end of the hallway and everyone was trying to avoid the area if they could. Percy moaned. "So close Neeks..."

"Me too baby." Nico panted. He gave one final thrust and came. Percy came his sperm going all over Nico's hand and his own chest. Nico slowly pulled out and took off the condom. He threw it out and got a wash cloth from the bathroom. "Let me clean you up my love."

"Thank you." Percy said lying boneless on the bed. Nico clean them both up and crawled back in bed pulling Percy into his arms.

"You want a nap love?" Nico asked softly. Percy nodded half asleep already. "Alright we'll sleep a bit longer. Sleep well." he said to the already sleeping boy lying on his chest. "I love you."


End file.
